Forty Five Minutes
by CelestialFields
Summary: Sam can't wait to see his brother and dad after they have been gone for a week.


This a alternative universe story Sam is about 15 and in High school.

I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.

Enjoy! (This is from Sam's point of view.)

* * *

45 minuets till' freedom, 45 minuets till' I get to see Dean and Dad, 45 minuets till I get to eat pizza that Dad promised he would get when this was all done...I thought happily as I walked to my last class of the day Ag.

'Finally' I sighed as I walked in the classroom. "Let's just get this over with then I will be free." I said to myself quietly while I walked to my assigned seat. I took off my heavy back pack and placed it under my desk and sat down.

I looked around, the classroom was still pretty empty there only about two other students there and the teacher was gone. I arrived a bit early today usually I would have to run to be on time but today I waked fast and challenged myself to beat the warning bell and I did.

Then the it rang and not long after that students came flooding into the classroom each of them grabbing a laptop on the way in and taking there seats.

I didn't need to grab one because I had already finished the assignment a few days ago which meant that I had free time. But it also meant that I had nothing to do I didn't even have a book on me to read and I don't know anyone in this class either.

I kept on forgetting to go to the library this week but I hated going there! I just only wanted to go there and grab a book so I could have Something to do when I was done with all my work. But just thinking about it makes me shudder and I have only been there twice and those two times told me to never go back again!

But I still found himself wanting to go and check something out cause when I'm done with my work I get board. And all the books I have I read at least once and I would bring a book about the supernatural but I didn't want to freak anyone out or for some one to get the wrong idea and tell the teacher and that would get me a trip to the principal's office. But I just hate that dumb library!

Why? Well first off you know how libraries are supposed to be quiet like half empty? Well this one was loud and full! And you that stereotypical thing that all librarians are mean well this librarian was one of them.

She was so rude to everyone and even teachers hate her. And he was pretty sure she hated him more because of his older brother. Every time I would pass by her she would glare at me and I would just ignore her. I just wonder what Dean did to tick her off so much to hate him.

'Ding,ding,ding' 'That's the last bell' I said to myself. Immediately forgetting about the library.

'Okay 45 minuets to go!' I thought to myself trying to hold in smile. My teacher walked in and said, "Today's the last day to work on this assignment and if you are done you got free time."

'Free time.' I repeated in my head. And when in reality I have nothing to do! I could try and sleep but these desks were just so stiff and stuck together I can't really explain how they exactly feel they just hurt my back!

I looked at the clock only two minuets passed. Great! ' I really don't know what do for forty three minuets when I have nothing to do!' I wish I could just leave now!' I thought.

Well I could if I wanted too but that would just result in iss (In School septoin) And I really don't want to deal with the principal.

I just really wonder why they just can't let us go early if we are done with all our work right? Well I don't know. Anyways...

I looked at the clock once again hoping it was time to leave but nope! Only one minuet passed! Darn! I was hoping it was time to leave ugh!

I just really want to see Dean and dad! They have been gone for a week on a hunt, and I have been alone in the motel. My dad didn't want me go because he said that he didn't want me to get hurt and I did beg him if I could please go but but he said 'no! And that Dean would help him.'

And the few things he told me to do were just to 'please go to school for the next week and stay home and stay out of trouble.'' And I promised him that I would go and that I would stay here. Great.

Sure I was pretty upset that I had to stay 'home'*cough,cough*motel*cough* excuse me sorry! But he did kind of have a point. As much as I wanted to go but I would just only get in their way and it has happened before...hehe...

But he did promise this that today (Friday ,22 November) that they would pick me up after school and get pizza and that we would hang out for Thanksgiving break. And for the whole week I had been very antsy and today was finally the day! And I couldn't wait plus I am starving I gave my lunch to a friend that forgot his lunch money and I did not have any cash on me so I gave him mine. It made me smile when he told me he liked the sandwich that I made and it also made me happy that he ate good and that he wouldn't go hungry for the rest of the day.

I looked at the clock again, ' Five minuets have passed! Okay we're getting closer!' I thought. '38 more minuets to go!'

Well we are still far away from our freedom but we are getting there!

I looked around the room most of the students were working on the laptops and only two other students were done and the teacher was on her computer. It was really silent and those two students were both sleeping.

I really just wanted to leave. I was becoming very impatient and I started to bounce my feet and I stared at the clock and watched each second go by.

Then I looked away 'I'm just only making time feel like it's going slower.' I thought. And I took a deep breath and thought,'Okay what could I do to keep myself busy. Well I could draw even though I wasn't very good at it or hey I could write! That sounds like a plan!' So I got out a piece of loose spiral paper and got out a pencil.

I put the date at the top and thought about what I could write. I thought about writing a story about dad and Dean but I felt like that was kind of weird so I decided to write about a magic desk.

I have no I idea why I decided to go with that but I guess it was out of pure boredom. So I wrote...

* * *

'There once was a desk that stood In a dark room. A room that was at the very end of the hall way. A room that no one ever visited or even dared to step foot in. Cause there was a rumor about a janitor who walked in there and never came out. And know one knew why.

But that was just only a rumor and not many believed it but later on it became confirmed. Just a few months after the disappearance of the janitor most of the students forgot about it but a couple went in there while kissing looking for privacy and a student who was not walking far away from them and saw them walk in they did not really pay attention but, as soon as that door closed loud screams could be heard.

And that student ran towards the door and the girl of the couple was slamming her hands against the door shouting,'Help! It has him! Help!'

The student tried opening the door but it was locked. They could here the boyfriend screaming but they could not see what was going on.

"Please open it!" The girl shouted. The student tried again. "I can't it's Locked!"The student shouted. "HELP!HELP!" The student shouted In fear. But they continued to attempt to open the door but it was too late...

A desk with six legs came crawling up to the girl from behind her and grabbed her by the leg and tossed her up in the air and ate her.

The student ran away from there as fast as they could in search for help.

And they ran into the surcuity guard. The student wasted no time and grabbed the mans hand and pulled him to the room.

"Sir,Help!" The student pointed at the door that lead to the room that was now silent. The man gave the student a strange look and opened the door.

The student gasped when he opened with ease and wondered how he opened it when it was just locked. The student stood away from from the door. The room was dark so the man turned on his flash light and was met with a bloody sene and a loose hand.

He saw the desk it was clean and stood there for what it seemed like it was untouched. But right behind it was a man's head...'

* * *

"Hey everyone we have about ten minuets left. If you have a laptop please return it to it's correct spot." The teacher called out.

I looked up and smiled. 'Yes!' I shouted mentally. I put my pencil in my bag and put the paper in one of my folders.

I was planning to throw it away but I ended up liking the story so I decided to keep and I would finish it some other day. So once I put away the pencil and paper I got up and put on my backpack and sat back down.

I kept on thinking about finally seeing my brother and dad. I had missed them a lot and I couldn't wait to hang out with them over the break and ask them how the hunt went.

Once again I looked at the clock and I wasn't actually let down by it we only had about three more minuets and some of the students got up and waited at the door and I joined them.

My teacher got her purse out of one of the cabinets and waited with us at the door.

Someone shouted,"We only have one minuet left!"

At this point my heart was racing.

"Five seconds left!" The same student shouted and everyone counted down and I joined them.

"Five, four, three, two, one,! Ding,ding,ding!" The bell rang.

And I was out of there I quickly walked to the main entrance happy that my last class was near it. So it did not take long for me to get there.

Once outside I took in a deep breath and said to myself, "Freedom!" And I looked for a black impala I couldn't see one from where I was so I walked out more into the parking lot and did a little bit of walking like I was headed back 'home.'

Then I saw them, they were both leaning against the car looking around.

I ran as fast as I could toward them and my dad noticed me and waved at me. I waved back then Dean noticed me and he waved to.

And I ran faster and faster until I reached my destination and my dad grabbed me in a hug.

"What's wrong kid?" My dad asked while letting me go. "Yeah what happened? I have never seen you this excited to us since you were little!" Dean added.

I just smiled and hugged my dad again. "I am so happy to see you guys!" And I let go and I went over to Dean to give him a hug. "Whoa! Big guy. Siurusly what getten into you?" Dean questioned.

I let go of him and I looked at them both and said,"I really could not wait to see you guys this whole week I've been so antsy and excited! For today and finally it came. But today felt so slow that I thought it would never come but I made it and now I'm free!"

"Uh okay so you ready for pizza Sam?" My dad asked and I nodded my head yes very quickly. "Alright! I'm starving!" Dean said. "Me too!" I said. I was so happy that dad remembered about the pizza.

"Let's go." Dad said while going into in the car and Dean got in the passengers side and I threw my bag in the car and got in.

Within a few minuets the car was on. I could not stop smiling I was just so happy to see my family again and excited to be free from school for a week. I was so thankful that both my dad and brother came back safely. Even though Dean was a jerk sometimes. But I still deeply care for him.

Right now I'm very thankful to have my family here with me. And that those last 45 minutes of school were now in the past.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
